One example of an apparatus of such a kind is disclosed in an instruction manual of W51SA by SANYO on page 274-278 opened on Feb. 9, 2007 (non-patent document 1), for example. According to the prior art, a communication terminal containing a mobile FeliCa chip configured on the basis of a technique of a contactless IC card called “FeliCa” (registered trademark) has been spread. The mobile FeliCa chip is provided with an antenna for making Near Field communication with a reader/writer. The antenna is contained in the communication terminal such that good receiving sensitivity can be retained on one main surface of the communication terminal. Furthermore, when Near Field communication are made between the mobile FeliCa chip contained in the communication terminal and the reader/writer, the antenna for performing the Near Field communication and the reader/writer have to be made close to each other. Thus, on the one main surface of the mobile terminal, a logo mark representing the position where the antenna is contained is provided.
However, in the prior art, the logo mark representing the position of the antenna is hidden under the communication terminal because the antenna and the reader/writer are made closer to each other. Thus, the user could not clearly perceive the position of the antenna when the mobile FeliCa chip contained in the communication terminal makes Near Field communication with the reader/writer.